1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to overlay registration control when fabricating microelectronic products. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for efficient overlay registration control when fabricating microelectronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic products are typically fabricated employing multiple overlying levels of interconnected patterned conductor layers which are separated by dielectric layers. When fabricating microelectronic products, it is important that the multiple overlying interconnected patterned conductor layers are properly registered with respect to each other such as to assure proper functionality of a microelectronic product.
While overlay registration of patterned conductor layers is thus essential in the microelectronic product fabrication art, overlay registration of patterned conductor layers in nonetheless not entirely without problems in the microelectronic product fabrication art. In that regard, it is often difficult to provide efficient overlay registration control when fabricating microelectronic products, and in particular when initially fabricating new product order lots within a microelectronic fabrication facility. New product order lots are generally intended as products lots which might employ a novel technology limitation, such as linewidth or areal density of patterned conductor layers.
It is thus desirable in the microelectronic product fabrication art to provide apparatus, systems and methods for efficient overlay registration control when fabricating microelectronic products. It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various apparatus, systems and methods have been disclosed in the microelectronic product fabrication art for controlling overlay registration when fabricating microelectronic products.
Included but not limiting among the apparatus, systems and methods are those disclosed within: (1) Cresswell et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,041 (a self-correcting image sensor method which provides for overlay control when fabricating a microelectronic product); and (2) Toprac et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,096 (an apparatus and method for run-to-run control of overlay registration when fabricating a microelectronic product).
Desirable in the microelectronic product fabrication art are additional apparatus, systems and methods for controlling overlay registration when fabricating microelectronic products.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.